The Building
Not to be confused with the Glass Structure next to the swimming pool, the Outdoor STEM Room. The Building is a 2-storey mysterious building to the right (hillside) of the swimming pool, in the area where the green rubbish carts are stored. It is next to the Outdoor STEM Room. It is believed to have built before or around the time the new school was built (i.e. before/around 2009) since its bricks are observed to be badly maintained and are not uniform with the new design. There is a small and short staircase leading down to it. It is fortified with barbed wire, steel gates and fences, and several CCTV cameras on both the south side and the east side. It is on the edge of the school boundaries. By discovery by one of our editors in mid-September of 2019, it is currently being refurbished for a dormitory with 2 floors. Please see the image gallery. There will be 3 dormitories on each floor, a total of 6. Each dormitory will have 1 toilet each. The estimated finish date is currently unknown. There are no observable surveillance cameras on either floor. The building will have its glass panes refurbished, as observed on the Second Floor. An estimate of 3 workers is on-site. Two are observed working on the Lower Floor of The Building while one is observed eating lunch in the canteen at 12:20. A workstation full of tools such as drills is on site. The current site is very slippery as it is covered in dust. It is not recommended to enter The Building, as being caught may result in moderate to severe punishments and/or consequences. Entering the Building requires keys, and there is an ornate metal door (not unlike those in public housing (swing-open kind). Trivia On an unknown date in 2016, some secondary student(s) were caught trying to access The Building via the nearby residential building - The Piper's Hill Quarters (8-10 Caldecott Road). It is believed that they were trying to access the school quickly without walking up to the Main Gate and turning back, therefore, they wanted to explore a rapid way of access (i.e exit/enter whenever they wanted) the school. However, they were caught on the roof of The Building, where there were concrete trapdoors with presumably burglar alarm systems. Image Gallery Entrance to The Building.JPG|Entrance to The Building Temperorary Workstation for Workers.JPG|Temporary Workstation for Workers on the First Floor View of the Building from above.JPG|View of the Building from above Just Right to the Entrance of the Building.JPG|Just Right to the Entrance of the Building Interior of Suite of the First Room on the Second Floor.JPG|Interior of Suite of the First Room on the Second Floor The Second Floor Corridor.JPG|The Second Floor Corridor Design of the toilet of one of the suites.JPG|Design of the toilet of one of the suites Corridor on the First Floor.JPG|Corridor on the First Floor Staircase Leading to First Floor.JPG|Staircase Leading to First Floor Staircase leading to the exit of The Building.JPG|Staircase leading to the exit of The Building Stairs on the First Floor leading to the Second Floor.JPG|Stairs on the First Floor leading to the Second Floor Suite on the Second Floor, with Refurbished Facilities.JPG|Suite on the Second Floor, with Refurbished Facilities The Entrance and the Electric Control Unit of the Staircase Lobby.JPG|The Entrance and the Electric Control Unit of the Staircase Lobby Top view of the inaccessible Building.JPG|Top view of the inaccessible Building Trench between the slope and The Building.JPG|Trench between the slope and The Building View of the Staircase Lobby.JPG|View of the Staircase Lobby Category:Structures